Humo en Primavera
by foldingcranes
Summary: Las derrotas siempre son devastadoras y algunas victorias, amargas. Perú, Chile y la Guerra del Pacífico. Latin Hetalia.


**Disclaimer:** Chile (Manuel) y Argentina (Martín) pertenecen a Rowein, Perú (Miguel) pertenece a Kuraudia.

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>  
>Sobre ellos, el cielo es infinito.<p>

Los astros jamás acaban y, de alguna manera, las posibilidades tampoco. Son libres y apenas han vivido unos cuántos _siglos_ cómo para entender bien de qué va la vida o qué carajo significa ser lo que son. Aún así, ser joven significa no comprender bien las cargas acarreadas en la espalda, significa obedecer impulsos del momento. Dejarse arrastrar por el revoloteo en el estómago y los latidos acelerados del corazón. Tener la cabeza _caliente_.

Sobre ellos, el cielo es infinito. Y Manuel besa, por primera vez, a Miguel entre la luz natural de las estrellas, el clamor gentil de las olas y la fría humedad de la arena.

Sus dedos se entrelazan, torpes como sólo pueden serlo los dedos de los niños. Torpes, como aquellos que descubren cosas nuevas. Cosas _enormes_ e importantes.

Cosas como una sonrisa amplia y ligera, desprovista de toda angustia.

(Sería la última vez en _tantos_ años.)

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>  
>La cosa es así:<p>

Las guerras son guerras. Son decisiones con las que no les queda más que acatar; son evidencia de como entes como ellos pueden llegar a ser marionetas de sus propios gobiernos. Manuel sabe que sólo le queda abrazar el poco libre albedrío que le queda en estos casos.

No dará su brazo a torcer. El panorama se ve completamente _gris_ para él y está plenamente consciente de que lo doblan en tamaño, pero no pretende dejarse aplastar.

Sería la puñalada definitiva.

Tan profunda como la voz de Miguel cuando le dio la espalda.

(Jamás quiso esta guerra.)

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>  
>La sonrisa de Miguel y la risa de Martín son cosas prescindibles. Manuel se convence a sí mismo de que puede vivir sin ellas.<p>

(Es perfectamente capaz de seguir sin una palmada amistosa en el hombro o el tacto de una mano cálida sobre la suya.)

Necesitarlos sería una muestra de debilidad inmensa, una tentación por la cual no está dispuesto a caer. Porque Manuel es _fuerte_, el más fuerte de todos.

Es fuerte porque no los necesita. Porque jamás ha necesitado de nadie.

(Porque es completa y totalmente auto-suficiente.)

Es fácil pretender, es fácil ignorar las lágrimas absurdas que corren por su rostro. Está seguro de que si las ignora, será como si nunca hubiesen salido, como si formasen parte de un capítulo inexistente, páginas completas arrancadas de un extenso libro. Nadie las notaría.

(¿Hay algo más patético que sollozar sus nombres?)

Por Manuel, pueden irse todos a la mierda.

(Quién te mandó a quererlos tanto.)

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>  
>El olor de pólvora mezclado con el del mar, el sonido incesante de los cañonazos. El crujir de la madera, el chirrido del acero contra el acero, <em>los gritos<em>.

El calor del desierto, la sed insaciable, el sol abrasador sobre la cabeza, el hambre. Las heridas que no sanan, los pies desgastados.

El miedo, la pena y el dolor. Los rostros cansados y tristes, una caminata eterna por el desierto-

Manuel cierra los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el sol quemar sobre su cabeza y tratando de no oír el sonido del fusil que ha dado de baja a otro soldado agónico.

_Que se acabe ya. Por favor, que se acabe ya._

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>  
>Lima arde en llamas, presa del pánico. Lima arde en llamas, presa del dolor.<p>

(El caos es insoportable y el ruido ensordecedor, con esos gritos que no callan y los disparos interminables y el olor a pólvora, que no deja nunca de asfixiarlo.)

Miguel golpea el suelo con el puño, apretando los ojos y los dientes con fuerza, no queriendo creer lo qué está sucediendo. Manuel permanece erguido de pie frente a él, con la mirada más vacía que alguna vez su rostro ha podido proyectar.

(Una perfecta y estoica máscara de compostura.)

_Ríndete_.

Es asombroso como aquella palabra suena más a _suplica_ que a orden.

(Miguel gritó y lloró, consumido por la impotencia y el dolor, herido por el crepitar del fuego y los gritos angustiados de la gente. Gritó y lloró, consumido por la rabia y la pena, herido por el sonido de los fusiles y las cenizas de siglos de gloria.

Manuel sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en cuánto pudo, lejos de todo. Lejos del ruido. Lejos de Miguel. Lejos de la furia.

Lejos de la conciencia, se tragó el nudo en la garganta y el escozor en los ojos. Los hizo desaparecer.)

* * *

><p><strong>6.<strong>  
>Entre las sábanas y la penumbra, durante las primeras veces, Manuel nota las cicatrices. Son sólo manchas blancas ya, casi imperceptibles pero aún así presentes. Resquicios.<p>

Sabe reconocer perfectamente qué cicatrices causó él.

(Miguel lo observa también, bien entrada la noche. Lo mira dormir y reconoce lo mismo, observando las cicatrices de las heridas que alguna vez él causó.

En la hora más silenciosa de la noche, se esconde cierta culpabilidad mutua. Es casi palpable.)

Pero las páginas pasan. Permanecen indelebles, pero los capítulos acaban y comienzan, haciendo de la historia un libro cada vez más inacabable. La vida avanza, las heridas sanan y las cicatrices permanecen como mudos testigos.

Como un recordatorio de que no volverán a haber más heridas como esas. Una silenciosa declaración específica entre ambos:

Ninguno volverá a cometer los errores del pasado.

(El dolor es inolvidable, pero el perdón es más latente.

Y en la hora más silenciosa, son sólo dos cuerpos tranquilos entre las sábanas.)


End file.
